An Unconventional Friendship
by Ichibiluva
Summary: Shizuku reflects upon her feelings towards a certain Ryodan torturer. Oneshot. First fic.


Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. The Genei Ryodan (unfortunately) aren't mine either.

AN: This is my first fanfic, read and please review! ^^

Having a reputation as an organisation of hardened criminals, one wouldn't imagine that the Ryodan members shared a bond other than one of convenience-driven comradeship. The reality was a step up - the Spiders did care for each other, in their own ways that experience had taught them to mask. However the bonds of friendship were visible to the experienced eye, through the chinks in their seemingly impenetrable armour, no matter how minute. And once in a while, they did come to the surface, often in ways that surprised even the Spiders themselves.

The concept of friendship, and perhaps even deeper ties, were introduced to Shizuku by Franklin. The hulking giant of the Ryodan never seemed to mind the way she always hung around him like a sack of dead meat. For Shizuku took pride in her position as cover-up and intelligence centre of the Ryodan, never wanting to burden them with her physical weakness. Which HE had pointed out on more than one occasion. For example that fateful auction night, the same auction that had led to the loss of Uvogin and Pakunoda. She had heard of a Jyoken, or conditional auction taking place in the street, with a fabulous diamond as the prize. The 'auction' was actually a competition, where all one had to do was defeat a small young boy at arm wrestling. Simple enough, she had thought, even after seeing over a hundred and fifty grown men defeated, for Shizuku felt, no matter how strong, her strength would prevail over the boy's. That same boy.. Gon, was it..? Had proved her wrong. Then again, she HAD been using her weak hand, which Franklin had let her off for, but not HIM. His words echoed in the recesses of her mind, 'You are weak.. Shizuku.' Yet, why did she place so much importance on anything the man said? Why should she care, when Dancho himself had affirmed her worth to the organisation? And she couldn't fathom why she even remembered that night, let alone feel the need to relive it's events. Was it a lingering attachment to Pakunoda? After all, she had been the closest to an older sister that Shizuku had and would ever know.

Life in the Ryodan no longer exuded the overconfidence and brawl-picking that resulted from Uvo's prescence, or the intimidating, yet sisterly feelings that Paku has enveloped them with. Perhaps the most affected by the two deaths was Dancho, though she had brushed it off as mere hearsay, she had overheard Franklin telling Bonorenofu that Dancho had cried upon hearing about Uvo's death. Wasn't the Ryodan supposed to be full of heartless robbers? But Paku and Dancho had proved that even the Spiders were human too, no matter how hard they tried to hide that part of themselves. So was this her human side, getting riled up by the assassin's comments? On the other hand, now the search for the Jyonen user was complete, Shizuku hoped for no more conflict within the Ryodan, just as Dancho had instructed.

However, the Oriental was not an easy person to ignore. His piercing amber gaze, the conviction within his cool, sneering attitude and deliberate Japanese both attracted and repelled others. A petite frame veiled the intensity of his spirit, although his prejudice towards the good part of society was perpetually etched into his eyes. The only factor preventing her rising to his bait was Dancho. Dancho was their common denominator, the glue that held this patchwork of personalities together in the first place. They had been drawn by his charisma and steadfastness, as moths to a flame, by Chrollo in the derelict, hopeless life of Meteor City. With his help they had become more than the invisible denizens who they now preyed on. Defying the odds and cheating destiny was all in a day's work for THE Chrollo Lucifer, after all. She, like Machi, idolised Dancho and would follow him to the ends of the earth. Feitan could comprehend her sentiments; she was only a new member, whereas he had been with Chrollo from the start. Then again . . . No-one was quite like Feitan.

Shizuku sighed. Of all people, why was it he who commanded her attention? She supposed it was because he was like Franklin - to strangers, a ruthless killer but concerned for her wellbeing in his own way. He even remembered her fascination and love for precious stones, something people like Uvo or Phinks considered less than relevant. When she first joined Feitan would even attempt to jolt her memory whenever she forgot anything, although had given up when he realised she was incorrigible. Still . . . Making an effort for anyone other than himself was so unlike Feitan, and she would give him due credit for his actions. Maybe the fact the he didn't think her worthless like many was why she thought of him so much.

Clutching the book tightly in her hand, Shizuku hurried past the men sitting around a pile of crates in the Ryodan hideout, racing up the stairs and towards their bedrooms. Sharlnark stared after her

"Where is she going?" he inquired, to which Kortopi shrugged and Franklin smirked.

"She's doing what she should've done a long time ago"

The gothic young woman glanced furtively from side to side, ensuring that she was alone. Then, noiselessly opening the door and creeping in and laying the book on the smaller of the two beds. She then returned downstairs, nothing to prove that she had done the deed but the tiniest twinkle in her eye. When Feitan and Phinks returned from their mission, they entered the room and Phinks threw himself on the bed with a dramatic gesture. His shorter bandit friend ignored Phink's theatrics, instead staring at the object that had definitely not been there before. He picked up the book and took in the title "My Alphabet" and the skeletal baby doll on the cover reading a book under a blanket. When he opened the first page, a note slipped out, which he caught and read. "Thanks for everything, for you" Under the neat text was a small picture of Deme-chan. Feitan closed the book and allowed himself one of his rare smiles.

"No, Shizuku. Thank you"


End file.
